


Eyes on the Road

by iknowthisseemscrazy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, my first attempt at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthisseemscrazy/pseuds/iknowthisseemscrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke picks her Boyfriend Bellamy up from a night out drinking, the drive home proceeds to be... Interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on the Road

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut.
> 
> Also I don't suggest trying this while driving, focus on the road!

Clarke walks into her house at midnight, exhausted after a long shift at the hospital only to find a lack of boyfriend there to greet her. She grabs her phone to call him when see sees a message from him reminding her he had gone out with the boys tonight and he would be home late.

She sighs and goes about her nightly routine before changing into her pyjamas and heading to their cold empty bed promptly falling to sleep.

Clarke is waken from her sleep by her phone going off, Uptown Funk blaring at her from the bedside table (Bloody Raven and her insistence on getting her drunk the week before). She grabbed her phone barely opening her eyes answering it to be met with what is clearly Bar sounds.

“Bell? ” She questions glancing at the name on her phone

She is met with more bar noise before she tries again

“Bell? “

“Clarke, Babe!” Bellamy yells into the phone

Clarke shakes her head, Her drunken boyfriend calling her at 2am from a random bar to say hello

“What's going on Bell?” She asks

“Babe, I missed the last train back home”

Clarke sighs, she starts to sit up she knows where this is going

“Where are you?” 

“At grounders, Miller is just leaving now”

“Ill be there in 40 minutes” Clarke replies looking around for her shoes

“I love you, your amazing. I don’t deserve you”

“Well that’s true, and don't expect me to get out of my pyjamas” Clarke looks down at the loose pyjama pants and tank top she wears to bed

“I'll wait outside, I love you”

“Yeah, Yeah love you too. See you in 40 minutes” Clarke ends the call and put on her shoes grabbing her bag and keys to head out to pick up her drunkard boyfriend.

 

About 40 minutes later and Clarke is pulling up outside Grounders a bar they enjoy going to in the city as it is closing up, she spots Bellamy leaning against the side of the building with his eyes on his phone.

She stops just in front of where he is standing and he proceeds to jump into the passenger seat of her car.

“Thank you Babe” He says flinging himself over the front console planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

“Buckle up and lets get going”

He buckles his seatbelt and Clarke pulls away from the curb heading back home.

They are about half way home when she feels him move closer to her

“Are you mad with me?”

She sighs and looks over to him, he has his arm resting on her seat leaning towards her with his head on hand, looking like a lost puppy

“No, I was just asleep is all Bell, I had a long shift”

“I'm sorry Babe” He plants a kiss on her shoulder 

She shrugs half heartedly “It's fine, just remember to get on the train next time”

He kisses her on the shoulder again and she feels him drag the strap of her tank top towards him and presses a kiss to her collarbone 

“Bell” She warns keeping her eyes dead ahead on the road “I'm driving”

“Well keep your eyes on the road” he comments while tracing his hand down her side and running it across her stomach under her tank top stroking her gently, She feels his thumb brush the underside of her breast gently and she feels he nipples harden with his touch.

“Bell” she tries to warn him breathlessly

“We are nearly on the freeway, just keep you eyes forward” He replies and places a kiss on the junction of her collarbone and neck causing Clarke to inhale quickly

Clarke makes her way onto the freeway with Bellamy still rubbing patterns and planting kisses onto her exposed skin. They are less than a minute onto the freeway when Bellamys hand moves from stroking her stomach to run his thumb over her nipple softly, her breath hitches as he palms her breast in his hand pinching the her nipple between his fingers

“I love it when you are like this” He whispers into her skin

He continues his ministrations alternating as best as he can from the passenger seat between her breasts 

“Bell” She sighs as the goosebumps emerge down her arms and she squirms in her seat trying to get some form of friction

“Keep your eyes on the road and I will take care of you princess” He presses another kiss to her shoulder. He cannot get much closer to her without removing his seatbelt

He moves his hand back down past her stomach and pushes his hand into her pants immediately coming into contact with her curls, he presses his and further and cups her. She shuffles forwards slightly in her seat giving him a better angle while checking the speed to ensure she is not speeding.

At her movement he runs his fingers through her lips gathering the wetness that had gathered there dragging it to circle around her clit lightly. He groans into her shoulder feeling the wetness growing between her legs 

“I love it when you don’t wear underwear princess”

He continues to apply pressure to her clit rubbing circles over it while she tries desperately to keep her attention on the road. She lets out an involuntary moan when his fingers make their way back to her entrance

“Do you want this?” He mutters to her pushing his finger slightly into her entrance “Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers while you drive us home” He repeats his action again, not giving her the friction she needs before removing his finger all together

She moans at the brief loss of contact 

“What was that princess? “ And his fingers are back where she wants them

“Yes” She mutters “Please”

“Well seeing as you said please” He says and pushes a finger right into her. 

Her breathe hitches and her head falls backwards onto the headrest 

“Eyes on the road” He says straight away and she tilts her head up watching the road as he thrusts his finger into her

He adds a second finger as she is nearing their exit of the freeway, She groans at the increase of friction grinding down on his fingers he places his thumb on her clit as he continues to thrust his fingers into her

She Groans his name and he picks up the speed on his fingers pushing deeper to reach the spot inside of her

“Bell, I need to pull over” She insists grinding down on his fingers and feeling his thumb press against her clit again

“No you don't Clarke” He replies “Move you arm for a tic” He kisses the arm closest to him

“I can't” She replies her arm are tight on the wheel giving her the leverage she needs so she doesn’t apply pressure to the accelerator causing her to speed, The last thing she needs is to be pulled over at this moment. 

“Ok” He acknowledges lightly nipping her arm. With that he adds a third finger, increasing his speed and and pressure

She lets out a shriek at the sudden increase and she grinds down hard, or as well as she can while driving, on his fingers. She feels feels her release building inside her, Her breathing becoming more laboured and it is getting harder to focus on the road.

“Come on Baby” Bellamy encourages “Come for me”

She is taking her exit and pulling up and the lights when the pressure builds up inside her and she is riding Bellamy’s fingers for all it is worth when she comes with a yell her body tensing in her seat, her foot pressing on the brake. Bellamy works her through her orgasm until she is able to relax back in her seat.

She turns her head in her seat and pulls him over for a heated kiss. Before letting him go and looking at his smug face “Well that was new” 

He pecks her on the lips “I just wanted to thank you”

She laughs at that “And that could not wait until we got home? “

“Nope” He sits back and settles in his seat, she turns her attention back to the front window

“Well we missed the light” She comments as the light turns from yellow back to red again.

He shrugs at her comment

“It's a shame” She continues looking at him “Will take longer for us to get home” She leans over with that and rubs a hand over his already hardening length

He sucks in a breath at that “Run it”

She laughs and puts her hand back on the wheel “I can wait”

And they do, well right up until the close their front door when Bellamy has her back against the door trusting into her forcefully, and Clarke things maybe the 2am pick up phone calls aren’t too bad


End file.
